


Right Hand Psychiatrist

by MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta



Series: March of the Crossovers [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Something Rotten! - Kirkpatrick/Kirkpatrick/O'Farrell
Genre: Crack, F/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta/pseuds/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta
Summary: Made for my beloved Amino Falsettos comunica crossover callenge: taking a song from another musical and making it into a Falsettos crossover.Here Right Hand Man from my beloved Bea from Something Rotten!Mendel is having a bad time at work and Trina wants to help...Set during the second act, in the very little time they all got to be happy before...well, you know before what.





	Right Hand Psychiatrist

**Author's Note:**

> Mi! Sorry for the mistakes, non native English speaker, two AM In The morning and AUTOCORRECT...not a great combination.   
> Ftw Trina as Bea, Mendel as Nick and Jason as Nigel  
> Btw, the Something Rotten! Part doesn't end just with the song itself...hope you enjoy  
> Marla

Mendel’s patients seemed to have multiplied in the last few weeks, and the dark circles around his eyes showed how much it was affecting him.  
Therefore, Trina had decided to try to help him.

So, that evening, she and Jason appeared in his consultation. He looked at them with astonishment.  
“Trina, what are you doing here?”  
“I came to help you.”  
“And what about Jason.”  
“Don’t worry, Whizzer is coming to take him. He’ll be outside in a few minutes. I think I could get used to him…”  
“Ok, but what makes you think you can help me?”  
“I did with Caroline yesterday”.  
“Whom?”   
“Your latest client?”  
“Oh, yeah, right...but that was an exception.”  
With an angry expression, Trina crossed her arms, approached him and...broke into song.

“If you ever got in trouble  
I would be there on the double  
Just to bail you out  
If there’s anything you lack  
You know I’ve always got your back  
Thats what its all about  
Think of me as your sidekick  
Helping you whenever I can  
I’m more than just a woman, baby  
When the pressure’s coming baby  
Let me be your right hand psychiatrist”

Mendel frowned.  
“But your not a psychiatrist, I’m the psychiatrist!”

Trina sheeted.   
“Ugh, your not hearing me!  
If you’re ever in a pickle  
You can call for me and quick’ll  
Be how fast I run”.

Mendel made nervous gestures with his hands.  
“I’m not in a pickle.”

“You and me should be a team  
For any nervous wreck or any daddy issues  
That’s how it should be done  
Sure I could stay home  
Just appearing every now and again  
But just to be a pretty lady  
That would be a pity baby  
Let me be your right hand psychiatrist”

“You should listen to her  
she’s usually right”  
Jason intervened with an amused grin. 

“Go with Whizzer”.

“Okay bye”.  
He left, still half smiling. 

Trina continued with his persuasion strategy.   
“I am smarter than you think  
Don’t be thinking I ain’t up to this  
I am where you oughta go  
When the goings getting rough  
So when things are going badly”.

“Can we change the subject, please?”

“Not until I know that  
If you’re ever in a fix  
And it's a fix you need to nix  
Then I’m your go to shrink guy”

“You’re not a shrink, nor a guy”

“Don’t be so literal  
And don’t forget I’m not a shrinking violet  
A solid rock am I  
So don’t be thinking I’ll crumble  
When the you know what hits the fan  
There’s no problem that's to big  
When your married that's the gig  
So don’t be a sexist pig  
Is it asking to much of you  
It’s only cause I love you  
Let me be your right…”

Somehow, the musical ambiance ended all of the sudden.   
“Ok, I’ll let you handle some of my clients and SEE how it works out...Fine,the next patient is a man who is frustrated because one of his life pillars was hating a coworker who was a total asshole that, for some unknown reason, has spent the last two years becoming less and less of a jerk and, in the last couple of months, he is even genuinely nice to him. His name is…”  
He couldn’t finished, the door opened, with his client staring at Trina.  
She was staring back.  
“NICK BOTTOM?!”  
“MARVIN’S EX…Sorry, TRINA?!”  
Mendel looked at both of them with a tired glare.   
“I guess I know who the asshole is…”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, that's it.  
> I hope you liked it, and feedback appreciated.  
> Long live and prosperity,  
> Marla Lannister Erso Dan Glokta


End file.
